


Sharing Is Caring

by trascendenza



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Are you well, McGee?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

"Are you well, McGee?" Ziva asked as Tim leaned over her shoulder to look at her computer screen.

"What do you mean?" He asked distractedly, pulling the keyboard towards him and starting to type, menus popping up rapidly.

"You do not look well," she said.

"I don't?"

"You are very nearly skin and tendons."

He smiled. "I think you mean skin and bones."

She waved her hand as if that were superfluous information. "Yes, skin and bones and tendons. All of it. You have lost much weight. I do not know that it suits you."

Tim's fingers stopped typing and his head pivoted to look at her. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but it makes no sense. People have been _complimenting_ me on getting in better shape. It's a good thing, Ziva."

"McGee," Ziva said, dropping her voice and leaning forward. "I know a good thing when I see one. This?" She said, waving her hand at his midsection. "This is not it."

"Well," Tim said, swallowing and turning back to the screen, looking hurt. "I'm sorry to hear that you feel that way, but it's not like I was _trying_ , anyway, it just sort of happened --"

"You misunderstand me," Ziva said, rolling her chair forward so that her mouth was very close to Tim's ear. "I would like to help you."

Tim blinked. He didn't have to turn his head nearly as far to look at her, this time. "Help me?"

She smiled, small and mysterious, but with an affectionate edge. "Yes." She reached across the desk, the top of her bicep brushing against his chest, causing Tim to stop breathing. "I thought I could share this with you."

She held up a large, chocolate-laden piece of a brownie. Tim looked at it, looked at her, utter confusion suffusing his expression.

"Here," she said, breaking off and piece and holding it forward, so close to his face that her intent was unmistakable. "Go on."

Dazedly, he opened his mouth, and she slid the dessert between his lips, her fingertips just barely grazing his skin.

"There," she said, her smiling widening as he chewed. "Isn't that good?"

Tim, looking very much like a wide-eyed fawn caught in the hunter's crosshairs, nodded.

She patted his cheek as she stood up. "You're welcome."

He watched her walk off, swallowing obediently.


End file.
